


Not Flat, Not Thicc

by butterberet



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I love them but im horny pt 2, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Spanking, Yikes, a little questionable, anyways this is literally just painful spanking have fun, bad writing done in one sitting, changmin attacks chanhee, sorry bbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterberet/pseuds/butterberet
Summary: Changmin can't stop staring at Chanhee's ass and gets upset because it's not like his ass is great.In which, Changmin horny, but doesn't get it and then proceeds to lose it.[Poor Chanhee :^(  ]
Relationships: Choi Chanhee | New/Ji Changmin | Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Not Flat, Not Thicc

**Author's Note:**

> Hi second fanfic I've ever written and I did this in one sitting (Its's like 4:30am here) and I haven't read over any part of this., super messy
> 
> ***Warning that this is probably questionable and does not have consent involved, so it may be sensitive to some, please don't read if you're not okay with that
> 
> Also, again, probably very out of character bc I'm horny and new to writing
> 
> Stan the Boyz for your turn on the serotonin
> 
> (Reminder to treat real people with respect, separating fiction from reality)

Changmin was always feeling something. I mean that’s normal of course, but he was always, always feeling something about Chanhee. He considered having a crush on him but waved the idea away. There wasn’t really anything relationship-worthy about Chanhee, he was the kind of partner you had to take care of all the time.

But this feeling happened quite often, he would notice Chanhee always putting his legs up when he sat down, sometimes put his legs over his or Sunwoo’s legs when he wanted to take a nap, sometimes he would lean over and-

That’s the thing that didn’t make sense. Chanhee wasn’t particularly well-proportioned, his personality wasn’t the warmest or easiest to be with.

He knows he’s joked about Chanhee’s butt being like aa washboard, but really his ass was neither flat nor thick. Really if he didn’t live next to Chanhee and constantly accidentally see him changing and trying on new clothes, he’s think he was straight like a stick.

But he certainly didn’t have anywhere close to having the best butt on the team, Chanhee has some small bump and Juyeon was muscular yet flat. The team had discussed before that they think they tied for the most part on bottom butt of the team.

Yet he couldn’t look away when Chanhee leaned over. It would always happen during lives and practices. He couldn’t help himself feel something indescribable that pushed him to always slap it, it was right there in his face, how could he not. It always made a surprisingly loud sound despite not having much flesh. He wish he wasn’t caught on camera doing it, but he’s been caught multiple times and thankfully no one has thought much of it because it could be waved off as some slapstick.

During their polaroid live, thankfully the table was wide enough and the camera far that Chanhee decided to go around inside of bend over. However, he ended up falling off his chair right onto his butt. There was a loud sound, and Changmin while laughing was also feeling something deep down boiling. He was on live so of course he couldn’t say anything, but the moans of pain Chanhee released from sitting on his bruised bottom sent a shiver up his spine.

Later he was helping Chanhee get rid of the shadow in the photo by lifting his long jacket like clothing, but by doing that, Changmin could stare directly at Chanhee’s ass like it was a curtain to reveal a trick. He’s not going to lie, he definitely peeked a little but again it’s not like there was much there. Something just clawed its way into his heart.

That live, Changmin was being nicer to him because he felt bad for doing that, even Chanhee noticed. He thought it was cute he was in his own little world, though he also didn’t want to run the live himself so he joined Chanhee and absorbing himself into decorating.

The last straw pulled was in summertime. Chanhee usually wore long shorts and found some corner to sleep in. But today he was in Changmin’s room. Sunwoo had went out to eat with Haknyeon and Jacob. And Eric chose to spend his free day with Juyeon outside. Changmin was in his lair-like bed reading and Chanhee read along next to him. While Chanhee had his back against the wall, Chanhee laid down on his stomach with his head near Changmin’s feet and his feet kicking back and forth slowly beside Changmin’s head. It was silent.

Changmin made the mistake of looking up after they settled. He was too absorbed in his book before, but now all that was in his eyes was Chanhee’s ass. It’s not even like he could see the flesh because his shorts were long.

The bed shifted, “You need to get up?” Chanhee got up without looking away from his book and he raised his skinny ass first right in front of Changmin’s face falling back to sit how Changmin was sitting, “mm.”

Something snapped.

Changmin got off the bed and walked like he was going out of the room. Instead he closed it quietly turning the lock ever so carefully before it made a _click_ sounding so large in the silent room.

When Chanhee got absorbed into something, he was always just absorbed into his own world. Changmin was thankful for that, this made the procedure a little easier. Next he walked to his desk grabbing the scissors and a spare zip tie he usually played around with. He hid them behind his back and gently went to sit on the bed. He didn’t move putting down the scissors out of sight.

Chanhee must have eventually noticed because his book dropped down from his face, “Changmin? What’s up?”

“Promise not to freak out?”

“Knowing you, you know I can’t, it better not be some horror thing, I told you they aren’t cute”

“It’s not I promise.” Changmin tried his best warm, pleading face. He held out his pinky finger to signal Chanhee to do the same and make a pinky promise. He knew Chanhee in private would always falter a little to this.

“ugh, fine” He reached out with his pinky looking away.

Before he could react, Changmin pulled his wrist making him fall forward on the bed, his stomach against the sheets again.

Chanhee started struggling but before he do anything, Changmin grabbed his hands and used the zip tie to restrain his two thumbs together. Chanhee started thrashing around with Changmin sitting on top of him with a leg on each side of his body.

“Yah! Changmin I thought you said this wasn’t going to be scary, of course I’m gonna freak out if you do something like thi-

“It’s okay, it’s okay” it was Changmin usual happy tone, but the situation was different, “I haven’t finished yet”

Chanhee shut up. But not because of Changmin’s eerily comforting words, but rather the cold metal he felt against one of his knees. He couldn’t process what was happening or why his friend restrained him.

“You promised not to freak out.” Changmin gave a puppy pout.”

“I didn’t know you were gonna attack me!”

A laugh, “mm”

Chanhee felt the cold metal drag from his knee to his inner leg. All he heard of _snip snip snip_. They were scissors?

He felt something else touch his leg and suddenly air. Chanhee tried turning at least his head around seeing Changmin in the process of cutting his shorts shorter? He shook a little trying to deter Changmin’s actions.

“Hey.” Chanhee stopped, “you might get hurt, you should wait for your part Chanhee” the scissors only poked slightly into his flesh. Changmin always scared him but it wasn’t real. Now he was fearing for real, that Changmin might hurt him. He was shaking a little at this point in fear.

As he kept cutting a circle of cloth, it fell on his skin no longer connected to the article he called shorts. It was a problem when Changmin finished cutting the inner and back thigh, he thought if he should just lift chanhee’s legs to cut around.

“Gah!” Chanhee felt his whole body slide towards Changmin as he grabbed his legs off the bed leaving only his face to support him leaning on the bed.

Changmin finished the cut around and did the same to the other leg.

_snip snip snip snip snip…_

Putting the scissors and scraps of fabric far away on the ground so it couldn’t be reached from the bed, Changmin admired his handiwork. The little bump from Chanhee’s skinny leg to his tiny ass was out in the open. Chanhee could suddenly feel air on most of his lower body, specifically his butt. If he wasn’t flustered before, he was now. His mind was making guesses he didn’t like that made his face feel hot.

“Hey! Yah!” Chanhee wondered if he should wait for another action from Changmin, but he couldn’t see. And he couldn’t move. While he wasn’t weak, he certainly wasn’t strong compared to others on the team.

Regardless, Chanhee decided to struggle and wiggle. Without the scissors, Chanhee at least didn’t have to worry about being sliced. It wasn’t the time to be complacent. Unfortunately Changmin was sitting right on top of his back, definitely at an advantage. Still Chanhee thrashed about, “Changmin! Untie me now!”

His body recognized it before his brain.

“AH” he didn’t realize his mouth screamed out. Only after could Chanhee feel the sting.

Changmin had slapped his ass.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait.” His voice was that rare deep pitch he used when he wasn’t playing around; one Chanhee didn’t hear often. He was rubbing Chanhee’s ass with no pressure, just a feather touch, fingering at the ends of the shorts he cut. The parts of his pale ass that were showing turned a little red already.

It was scariest when Changmin said nothing. Everyone in the dorm knew that when he said nothing, no one knew what he had on his mind; what he was scheming. And this was one of the moments where Changmin said nothing, nothing at all.

But Chanhee still couldn’t believe what was happening, he thought it was some joke and Sunwoo or some other member was going to pop out and laugh at him, “h-hey this isn’t funny Changmin, I think this is a little overboard for a joke…” he still wiggled lightly not as strongly as before, his body unconsciously worried for what was to come.

Chanhee didn’t hear or see anything Changmin was doing, so all he could do was wait.

His whole body flinched when he felt air from behind him. But it was just the boy above him moving, apparently not to hit him again. The bed shifted and he saw Changmin getting off the bed.

“Get on your knees.” He could finally see his face. Chanhee was hoping seeing his face would change something, make it clear this was a prank, but all he saw were two eyes dark with something he feared for a reason he couldn’t describe.

Chanhee glared at him from the bed.

“Do you wanna know what’s gonna happen if you don’t listen…”

Changmin’s threats weren’t empty ever whether it be for fun or serious matters. Chanhee complied and kneeled on the bed slowly, finally seeing his own legs exposed more than even he’s seen himself in clothes.

The shorter boy wordlessly continued to sit back down on the bed in front of Chanhee with his legs hanging off the edge. He used his left hand to push Chanhee back down into the mattress with only his face to support him. His body was lying on top of Changmin’s lap.

Next, he felt his previously tucked in shirt slide up his back and chest. There was heavy silence in the room that was thick and felt like it was choking Chanhee. He felt the same featherweight touch trace his spine from his neck that tickled his hair to his tail bone. The touch barely had any more pressure as it traced down his butt and on the back of thighs. They stopped there, both of Changmin’s hands slowly rubbing up and down Chanhee’s thighs. All the pink haired boy could do was wait.

It was that for a while, making Chanhee feel ashamed as Changmin simply caressed parts of his body that weren’t shown or used in this context in all his years of being an idol, at least not to another man. It made his body shift. He couldn’t tell what all the attention to Chanhee’s skin was for, whether Changmin was doing it out of spite or… something else.

Chanhee squirmed once and the touches became a little rougher and more persistent. His thighs got special attention as Changmin traced the back of his knees every time he reached the bottom. Changmin even traced Chanhee’s tied up arms and hands feeling the details every one of his fingers.

Eventually Changmin’s hands on his thighs didn’t go back down. They slid further up into the bottom of Chanhee’s shorts, just groping his cheeks. Holding them there and squeezing and making circles.

Chanhee flinched at the first grab and began wiggling again out of panic and fear if things continued.

Changmin didn’t like that.

_smack_

Chanhee cried out. He heard the sound and felt the sting but his brain was still catching up like the first time.

He felt hands force his torso to slide so his body formed an upside down ‘v.’ There was no soft rubbing anymore, just the sudden pull of Chanhee’s shorts down his thighs laying at his knees.

He could feel his breath speeding up as his heart thumped faster and faster. This was no longer a joke. It wasn’t ever one. Chanhee came to terms with reality and tried crawling away but he was stuck on top of Changmin with one of his hands cupping his neck without any pressure but the threat was clear. His other hand was cupped beneath one of Chanhee’s bare cheeks.

The slight air conditioning on his naked body made Chanhee shiver.

“So this is what your bare ass looks like up close huh?” Changmin was sliding his finger over them as he said that, “You always shake this around huh?”

Was it curiosity that got Changmin to do this? He didn’t know he did something. Chanhee’s mind was racing reaching no destination or stop. A hand began to softly stroke Chanhee’s head. It led him into some false sense of comfort as soon after:

_SMACK_

“It hurts!” It was the first hit with his ass being bare, the sound the contact made seemed to echo in the room. After it was hands gently rubbing the stroking his cheeks, his stinging cheeks twitched from any other contact.

“Does it felt good?” Changmin’s emphasized his words with a squeeze.

No answer. The slaps hurt and Chanhee didn’t have enough courage in him to speak out directly against the hands that held him in his palm.

“I said-“

“did” _SMACK_ “it” _SMACK_ “feel” _SMACK_ “good” _SMACK_

Chanhee screamed each hit, “It hurts! it hurts! AH! it hurts!” It was rapid fire not giving any time for Chanhee to breath.

“Chanhee ya” Fingers brushed his cheeks again, “answer me.”

The half naked boy was on the verge of pain from the tears, he was already naked and ashamed with his ass out, he didn’t want another piece of his dignity to be taken. Changmin couldn’t make him. Silence.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Chanhee was basically shrieking and trying to shake Changmin off fruitlessly. He felt like his ass was thrumming from all the abuse.

“Silence won’t get you anywhere.” Changmin’s voice grew louder in a growl, “Let’s try this again.”

He was rubbing the boy’s cheeks again, so soft, the complete opposite of the slapping, his mind knew what was next but his body was lulled yet again into relaxing with the gentle strokes.

_SMACK_

“Does it feel good, Chanhee ya?”

For every time Chanhee cried, he whimpered in silence to Changmin’s question. He just wanted it to end.

Changmin was ruthless. He spanked him 1 2 3 4 times with no breaks.

Chanhee’s ass felt numb and with some tears ripped out from the pain. His thumbs could feel the zip tie digging in every time he tried pulling them out in desperation, “p-please changmin, hyung please, please stop” He couldn’t stop shaking, he was begging.

“I’ll stop when you answer the question.”

“does” _SMACK_

“it” _SMACK_

“feel” _SMACK_

“good” _SMACK_

Every harsh whisper was accompanied by an even harder slap.

“NO, IT HURTS!”

“Don’t be stubborn” _SMACK_

Chanhee was choking on his own cries.

“What’s this?” The boy shaking couldn’t keep up,“ Changmin slithered one of his hands down under Chanhee’s stomach. He grabbed his cock, pumping it, “if it doesn’t feel good, then why is your dick getting hard Chanhee ya? Hm?” He tugged lightly.

This only made Chanhee cry harder as he tried to wipe his face and silence himself by smooshing his face into the sheets. He could barely feel his ass besides the stinging, he hadn’t even notice his dick get harder.

“Since it doesn’t feel good, I guess you don’t need to come right?” Changmin gripped the base of his cock hard, only to continue spanking Chanhee with no warnings.

At this point, Chanhee could barely even process what was happening. His throat was getting sore from having screams being pulled out of him. And he couldn’t see through the tears that wouldn’t stop falling. He couldn’t stop his body from twitching.

Changmin continued to spank his ass while preventing him from coming.

_SMACK_

“Just say it. Say it feels good”

_SMACK SMACK_

“Say it”

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

“Come on~ Say it.”

Chanhee could feel it now. His ass was numb but he could feel heat gathering up in his stomach. He could feel his cock throbbing almost as hard as his ass. Chanhee was gone.

“Chanhee ya you’re leaking so much, it must hurt hm?”

The only response Changmin got were hiccups and whines.

Changmin decided to go back to gentle, soft strokes. The crying boy’s cheeks were raw, almost bruised. That only made Changmin want more as he licked his lips drinking in the sight and sound of Chanhee being wrecked. He only needed a little more, he could feel it. Changmin eyes were dark with lust, he was going to get what he wanted.

While still holding his cock, Changmin leaned over as close to Chanhee’s ear as he could. Instead of the dark, serious voice he was using, he was using his warm tone, “Chanhee…” it almost sounded like pleading. Chanhee could feel the warmth of his breath on his ear, “do you wanna come?”

It was a long pause, but Changmin was patient this time letting the boy absorb it slowly. With his closed eyes and a whimper, the boy nodded so hesitantly.

“Then tell me what I want to hear, okay baby?” Chanhee was weak to his soft voice, the voice he always used with puppy eyes. He shivered at the pet name. Changmin gave the side of his cheeks near his hips a small kiss.

_SMACK SMACK SMACK_

Chanhee’s mind was blank.

“It feels gwood, fweels good, please please p-please”

“Hm, what do you want?” Another peck to his hip.

“c-come please Changmin, Changmin, let me come” Chanhee could only form sobs and loud, desperate whines.

“Good boy” Changmin's voice was low, his grin and eyes cloudy like a demon’s. He gave a kiss to Chanhee’s hip one more time, stroking his dick up and down before letting go.

**_SMACK_ **

He spanked his ass as hard as he could.

Chanhee came the hardest he ever had in his life.

His cries were broken mixed in with moans, his body stiffening, and shaking uncontrollably. His body crumpled on top of Changmin with his vision turning white for a second as his body twitched. He couldn’t feel his ass, sobs and heavy breathing pumped throughout his body. He collapsed right then and there with his cum covering himself, his shorts, and Changmin’s lap.

Changmin was stroking and petting Chanhee’s head and running his hands through his hair, whispering “you did so well,” “good job,” “came for me so well” in his ear and neck while giving him tiny pecks. He continued this until Chanhee actually passed out and fell asleep.

The boy under slithered out so he could get Changmin a change of clothes and clean Chanhee’s cum up. He would need to change his own pants too, his pants wetly stained from coming in his own pants. Grabbing some pants from his drawer, he wiped Chanhee down, carefully sliding his pants up avoiding direct contact with his ass. Changmin made sure to take one more looking at the boy’s painfully red ass before covering it up. He didn’t think he could turn Chanhee without whacking the wall so he got a pillar and put it under his head. He put a light blanket over him hoping it wouldn’t hurt his abused butt. He patted and kissed Chanhee’s head one more time and changed his pants before going to unlock the door and pass out in Chanhee’s bed.

Changmin was glad Chanhee wouldn’t be able to sit tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats and thanks if you got through this and i'm so sorry ahdhfj
> 
> I love Chanhee's almost, but not quite, flat ass and i think the boy is working it. bless his ass, also sorry Changmin
> 
> I wanna write one of these but with some feelings maybe next time cause Chanhee bratty pillow princess or smthing, Everytime I tried writing porn it turned into a slow burn emotional story so this was an attempt at the opposite
> 
> anyways (consensual) spanking cool so uh yeah, im embarrassed but good night and peace <3


End file.
